


The Family

by orphan_account



Series: Darling, I Will Be Loving You Till We're Seventy (And Some More) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Sequel, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco meets the Weasleys (officially)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel that little_miss_perfect_Gryffindor requested!
> 
> I don't know if it came out properly, but I do hope you guys like it! It was a little weird to write, seeing as the previous part was random, but I liked writing it. Also, I think Narcissa's character is OOC, but you know what, that cannot be helped.

Draco Malfoy would never admit it unless he was under Veritaserum, but he was scared out of his mind. In fact, even then, he would rather suffer the pain than admit the truth. He had assured Harry that he was fine after freaking out for a good three minutes in the Malfoy way—staring blankly at the ceiling and pretending that the world didn’t exist beyond the room. But the truth was, he had very bad case of nerves.

 

Harry had insisted that they go together to the Burrow for Christmas.

 

Now, Draco loved his husband and all that—after all, they were bonded—but he really didn’t want to meet the Weasleys yet. Sure, it had been more than a year since the War, but Draco knew that it took more time than that to heal old wounds. It did not help that he had been a Death Eater, and thus, indirectly the reason behind the death of one Fred Weasley.

 

“They don't blame you Draco.” Harry had insisted, "It was not your fault that he died. Heck, even George doesn’t blame you. You know, I had been talking to him the other day, and he said that he thought you have turned out to be quite decent compared to how you were at school. They won’t hate you or jinx you. Trust me.”

 

Even though Harry seemed quite sure about it, Draco didn’t think that he would escape the encounter unscathed.

 

“Well then, grow a pair and deal with it. Prove that you deserve the happiness.” Pansy had snapped at him after he had complained to her for hours.

 

On the day of the meeting, Draco pulled out his best set of robes, checked to see if all the gifts were in place in his bag, gelled his hair and washed it out again when Harry commented that he looked ‘like a moron’, paced the length of the bedroom while Harry watched him with a smile on his face, and contemplated jumping off a cliff if he messed up, until his husband stood up from the bed and hugged him from behind.

 

“We’ll be fine, Draco.” He murmured, “You know that Ron doesn’t mind, and he’s the worst. So you really have nothing to worry about.”

 

 

Draco didn’t dignify that with a response even though he felt a little of his tension leave his body. He leaned back against the raven-haired man and sighed as Harry rubbed soothing circles in the middle of his back. He wanted to cancel all plans and just stay there, not do anything other than be with the man he loved, but he knew that it was impossible.

 

“Hey, you remember how bad I was when we were going to tell Narcissa. That turned out well, didn’t it?” Harry asked.

 

Draco snorted in a decidedly Un-Malfoyish fashion. True, Harry had been jittery and nervous before going to the Manor. But once they had entered the living room, Harry had calmed down and had even kissed her hands properly when Mother greeted them. _Well_ was an understatement when it came to how they got along. He hadn’t thought that it was possible for his Mother to be so doting and carefree with anyone other than himself and his father. But she had proved him wrong. At first, right after he had announced their relationship, the three of them had plunged into silence, staring at each other. Well, mostly his Mother and Harry were staring at each other. But then, his Mother had smiled a little and had embraced both of them, murmuring about how glad she was that they were happy. And then she had proceeded to feed Harry and chat with him— _actually chat_ , as if that was something she did on a daily basis—about the various flowers that grew in the garden and about her sister, Andromeda and how she wanted to meet and talk with her. To say that the meeting had been a success was putting it lightly.

 

“Come on.” Harry pulled at him, “We need to leave now.”

 

Draco took in a deep breath before letting Harry pull him to the floo. He muttered the destination and tried to smile as the living room of the Weasleys’ home appeared.

 

“Harry!” Shouted Granger from where she was sitting on a lumpy couch. She got up and pulled him into a hug that looked like it might hurt a little. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be the whole of the Weasley clan, before his sight was blocked by a lot of bushy hair and a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Good to see you too, Gra—Hermione.” Mumbled Draco as he hugged her back. He still couldn’t believe that he was on friendly terms with Granger and Weasley, but they were quite a force to be reckoned with.

 

She pulled back and gave him an encouraging smile and went back to her seat. Draco looked around and caught sight of quite a few stunned expressions and one maniacal grin which unnerved him. Even alone, the Weasley twin was frightening.

 

“It’s good to see you, Harry dear.” Molly Weasley hugged Harry, a doting expression on her face, “Is there something you forgot to tell us?” She looked at him with a (scarily) knowing look.

 

“Um, yeah,” Started Harry, his face a little red, "Guys, this is Draco, my uh, husband.” He screwed his eyes shut, as if it would be better if he just didn’t see their expressions. Draco was tempted to do the same thing, but he decided against it. If any hex came his way, he wanted to be prepared.

 

The silence stretched on for so long that Draco started fidgeting in his place even after Harry grabbed his hands. Said man was peeking though one eye, looking so _adorable_ (he would never admit that out loud in public, obviously) that Draco wanted to bend him over right there. He hastily shoved that thought away. Giving an impression of horny teenagers wouldn’t help in the least.

 

“You’re not kidding.” Stated the eldest Weasley sibling—Bill, Draco remembered.

 

“No.” Harry shook his head. He looked a little scared. Draco felt guilty for not noticing that Harry had been nervous too. He had been so preoccupied with his own nerves that he hadn’t thought about how Harry might be feeling, seeing as he was introducing his husband, who also happened to be an Ex-Death Eater, to his surrogate family. He squeezed his hands, letting him know that they were in this together. Harry squeezed back.

 

The silence stretched for a whole minute before Draco found himself in an embrace, much more bone crushing and yet somehow accepting, by Molly Weasley.

 

“I’m so glad that you have found someone, Harry.” She said, looking at the man, “Welcome to the family, Draco.” She said, smiling at him.

 

Something inside him loosened considerably as Draco heard those words. He hadn’t realized how tense he had been until then.

 

“You’re alright I guess.” Said Ginny Weasley, later, looking at him with a thoughtful expression on her face, “But if you ever hurt Harry, I _will_ castrate you. I hope you realize that.” She smiled sweetly even as Draco shivered a little. At his side, Harry huffed out a laugh.

 

The evening was spent pleasantly, eating and opening gifts. Molly (she had insisted on him calling her that) had apologized for the lack of gifts as if it was her fault, and had assured him that she would make him a jumper and give it to him as a late Christmas present. She didn’t listen to any of Draco’s protests about it being alright.

 

“You make Harry happy.” She had said,”That you love him so much and that you’re married means a lot to us. You are a part of this family now and everyone in this family is loved equally.”

 

Draco had stopped arguing after that.

 

He spent the rest of the night interacting with different Weasleys, being threatened in colourful ways if he ever hurt Harry, and discussed Muggle articrafts with Arthur Weasley. He couldn’t remember a time when he had had so much fun, even if he was only discussing about Muggles, the Ministry, or Arithmancy. None of the Weasleys seemed to hate him. In fact, George had even pulled him aside and had assured him that he didn’t blame him (Draco guessed that Harry must have told him about his concerns) but that he wouldn’t mind using his more vicious pranks if he did anything to Harry. Well, he wasn’t going to do anything bad so Draco figured that he was safe.

 

That night, as they lay in their bed, Harry kissed him with so much passion that Draco felt dizzy. He knew what it was. A silent ’thank you’ and joy at being accepted by the people who meant the world to him. As Draco made love to him, slowly, he felt silent tears fall down from his face. Harry stared up at him and raised his hands up to brush them away before kissing him again.

 

Draco heard the ‘I love you’ loud and clear as he kissed him back, channeling his own love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings. I thought about turning this into an angsty one shot, but, well, I couldn't do it. So yeah.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!! Do tell me if I've made any mistakes.


End file.
